


Bad bad draft of neo and horses

by Dhhehrhdudh



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Horses, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhhehrhdudh/pseuds/Dhhehrhdudh
Summary: This is basically a badly done draft of neo fucking horses I'm an extreme amateur it writing so I need help with the smut writing so criticism is needed  also beastialty
Relationships: Neo/horse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bad bad draft of neo and horses

Neo saw it the monstrous demon that could destroy In seconds the beats that she had faced once before in her life something that had become the reason why she had never been able to speak and why she could never find her mother as a proper woman as you would think the demonic creature of Grimm something that nearly all beings feared on remnant as these creatures seemed to have somewhat endless island their constant evolution leading to medicine book having to be rewritten and changed very half a month having to changed and added as the current book had 900 pages 400 of these was Grimm from the sea and deep oceans and other grim that inhabited see trenches.

Now you may wonder what could terrify Neo, a nearly untouchable criminal right hand to Roman Torchwick it was not the creature of darkness which they were somewhat associated with by association.

It was horses their strong body their eloquent looks their massive oversized meaty dicks that had been the obsession of her late mother who could truly never be able to think of herself having a life without having horse dick stuffing her holes and filling her womb with their fertile see as the only thing that stopped her from was the extremely large difference was the biology but if that didn't exist Neo mother could easily birth horses if done by a normal common human they would probably find it the most painful thing in there lives but the with of Neo mother hips could easily give birth of a baby horse.

Something that Neo could do if she wanted as it seems like Neo family females bloodline were meant to be able to breed with huge cocks beast especially horses as it seems ridiculous that such a frankly degenerate act would occur and so frequently that a family could evolve to do birth a creature that they couldn't do ever but Neo simply accepted the fact that her household females just loved the overly sized beast if you weren't a horse cock lover than they loved grimm that resembled the other animals they fuck if they had larger dicks as this lead to all Neo female relations females being huntresses specifically placing themselves where they could their favourite type of dicks.

As the only reason, any female in the family would be to get new females that would seemingly always love animal dick as their mothers would search their scroll history to see their favourite dick as it would be easy to do the nice method get them to meet their favourite cocks and leaving and then simply walking in when they were breeding like animals as this was the favoured method with horses with Grimm it was a much rougher and mind-breaking like affair as they would be taken to the red forest as they would have their aura unlocked only so they could survive the brutal fucking session.

As the comfortably could range from bed like to the feeling of granite on your skin and being slammed down to the ground by the force of giant Grimm dick destroying their cunts as their mothers would be filming every these breeding sessions.

Ao now you would think someone like Neo was better than all her beastialty loving family member as she hand fucked an animal yet but here she was standing in front of the source of her mother screams and moans of pleasure as her screams would be heard from their farm stable.

Neapolitan was going to falling into the same cycle as her family as Neo wore her usual outfit as she had the smallest bit of shame to get fucked by a beast in the dead of night as she walked to the stable of the farms that were there.

Screams and moans could be heard in front he farm hat owned the stables as the horses of the farm were being satisfied by their human slut as Neo could feel their thick dick the veiny equine cock as Neo was forcibly shoved into the mouth by her own hands

As Neo could barely keep her eyes open as her mouth was agape massively because of the horse dick in her throat as her throat acted as a masturbation age and it was treated as such as Neo ears were filled with the sound of flesh on flesh and the barely noticeable sound of her semblance made clone costly breaking from the tongue assault on her wet cunt again forced by herself as the horse that was licking and stuffing its long tongue into her cuny as it batters again not wall of needy, wet pussy that craved to be brutalised like her throat as the fucking would be much more violent.

As neo slowly opened up her eyes as she realised the horse that was throat fucking her as the pink coloured meat dick that was only halfway in her throat as Neo prepared herself for inevitable and for the explosion of flavours from horse dick slamming itself down upon her throat as she didn't even have to wait a minute when she thought of her fate as horse dick slammed fully down into itty her throat.

The bulge from horse dick was an extremely noticeable event from a couple of t away in bad lighting as Neo accidentally forced her legs down as this angered the stallion that was already in a leg headlock as it slammed its head down slamming Neo body down breaking her aura eq


End file.
